Kingdom Hearts: This World Tallon
by Red Mage Moogle
Summary: Ch. 8 up, after a bit of hiatus, kupo! R-R, kupo!
1. The Hunter

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

H'okay, so here's my first ever fic, kupo! I won't give any spoilers, but I will say that it's a KH/Metroid crossover. Kupo. I'll be working on it a lot as time progresses.

On with the show, kupo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-En route to Tallon IV-_

_Log 199, 12.20.20XX_

_Unidentified bioform readings found __on planet Tallon IV.  
__Investigate and eradicate if __necessary.  
__Aid from Chozo Ghosts requested._

These were the orders from the Galactic Federation on the computer screen inside bounty hunter Samus Aran's gunship, which she had named "Phoenix Flame" for its fiery orange color. The screen then showed a small, pudgy looking creature. It was entirely black except for its eyes, beady and glowing yellow. It also had two zigzaggy antennae. Not to mention its prodigious claws.

"Subject is an entity of darkness, using its claws as its main attack force, as well as attacking in swarms. It is quite tenacious, chasing its prey until the end. Prey seems to be the hearts of any living creature. It is unknown where the hearts go after consumption, as the subject does not eat it: rather, they send it off somewhere. They are not very intelligent, nor are they very strong. Easily eliminated."

Samus sighed. Something that weak couldn't be that dangerous. She looked down at the planet below.

Since she'd destroyed the aberration known as Metroid Prime, the planet's Phazon corruption had ultimately disappeared, returning the inhabitants as they were before the meteor strike 100 years ago.

Apparently, the Ghosts had been expecting her, as there was a new landing pad on the spot she had landed her gunship last time.

She landed the ship successfully, and emerged, clad in her Chozo-made Power Suit.  
Jumping down from it, she was greeted by a Ghost, who gave a short bow, and said,  
"Welcome, Newborn. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Hikaru," Samus replied casually. "Although I don't have time to visit."

"Yes, you have a job to do, hmm?" Hikaru was lost in thought for a second before he spoke again. "It's about the Heartless, isn't it?"

"Heartless...they wouldn't have anything to do with this, would they?" Samus showed the wispy spirit a hologram of the pudgy creature she'd seen aboard Phoenix Flame.

"Yes. That is a Shadow, the most basic form of Heartless. A few Power Beam rounds should be more than enough to defeat one. However, beware its strength in numbers..."

"I will. Thanks, Hikaru."

"Farewell."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's not bad for a first chapter, is it, kupo? R&R, kupo!


	2. The Keyblade Master

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

Whee! Change of title, kupo! Anydangways, here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it, kupo.

On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Phendrana Drifts, Control Tower-_

"Uck...my head..."

Sora, the Keyblade master, got up off the ground, and brushed himself off.

"Donald? Goofy?"

He wondered where the mage and knight had gone off to. He found himself in an awfully cold region, on the top of a tower of some kind. A load of crates small and large lay around, as well as a few explosives. A ruined tower had fallen onto the side, and by a powerful explosion at that.

All of a sudden, an alarm started going haywire.

"RED ALERT-ALL SECURITY TO CONTROL TOWER!"

Heartless started appearing by the dozens. Sora instinctively summoned his Keyblade, and hacked away at them, until they started to overwhelm him...

Sora got an idea. He used a Firaga spell to set off one of the explosives, setting off a chain reaction as they all detonated, engulfing any Heartless in close proximity of them.

_I should get out of here before I freeze to death, _Sora pondered, dismissing the Keyblade. Off he went before more Heartless showed up.

----------------------------

_-Magmoor Caverns, Geothermal Core-_

"Dangit! First freezing cold, attacked by Heartless, now super-hot...can this get any worse!?"

He shouldn't have said that: when someone does, it _always_ gets worse.

"HEY! Who's there!?" commanded an odd looking alien creature, in a weird tongue that Sora didn't understand. "Aha! A human!"

"Wha? You're not allied with the Heartless, are you?" Sora hollered, summoning the Keyblade yet again.

"Fool! They will only help we, the Space Pirates, rise to domination!" the short-tempered thing shouted back, in English this time. It jumped down towards Sora.

Sora braced himself for the Pirate. It started firing its weapons at him, but these were blocked by an Aero spell. He made it up to the Pirate, and swung at it with a powerful sweeping motion with the Keyblade...

...but the Keyblade bounced right off its armored carapace...

Within seconds the Pirate had managed to knock Sora out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why, Sora? WHY!? WHY'D YOU SAY IT, KUPO!? Anyway, here's Sora's appearance on Tallon IV, kupo. Don't worry about Riku and Kairi: they show up later. Mebbe a little SoKairi later, kupokupo! No spoilers for you. R&R, kupo!.


	3. Samus and Pirates and Heartless, Oh My!

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

This one's a lot later than the first two, kupo. Prolly because I'm being lazy and can't tear away from Metroid Prime 2 Echoes long enough to get anything done. Without spoiling anything, I can say that I now have the Gravity Boost, kupo. Anyway, here's the third chapter, taking One Winged Kuja's advice, it's a bit longer. On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Phendrana Drifts, Shorelines-_

You know, to anyone else, the Drifts of Phendrana would have looked like a winter wonderland.

Not to the Space Pirates. They'd much sooner fill it with their ugly technology and buildings.

Samus sighed. Hell, even she liked to stop and view the scenery every once in a while when she wasn't on business. Too bad she was. Really, she was only here because her Scan Visor, always running in the background, had picked up Pirate presence in the Drifts--as well as the Heartless the Federation had ordered her to investigate. Samus hated the Pirates, hated them for what they did to her kind. They would pay the ultimate price for the pain they caused Samus, by her hands, no doubt.

As Samus counted the Power Bombs she could use to blow them to smithereens, she heard shouting off in the distance--in the Space Pirate language. Her Translator Module automatically converted it to English.

_"Today, my fellow Pirates, is a glorious day for us and the Heartless indeed! For we have captured none other than the Keyblade Master himself!"_

Samus heard the word "Heartless", and wondered what the Pirates wanted with them and this "Keyblade Master". Samus took up position behind a nearby stalactite whilst cheering ensued from a large crowd of Pirates, and the speaker went on.

_"Soon this blasted Chozo haven will belong to the darkness, and the Hunter along with it!"_

_"DEATH TO THE HUNTER! GLORY TO THE SPACE PIRATES!!"_

_"Furthermore--"_

Cut short by Power Beam fire.

_

* * *

-Phendrana Drifts, ???-_

Sora finally woke up, in a basic kind of prison cell, devoid of his Keyblade. He wondered what was going on outside, and where Donald and Goofy were, not to mention Jiminy...

Mother of Mercy, it was cold in here. Sora figured he must be in that icy region again.

Going on the best he had, he used a piece of the chain on the left side of his red bodysuit to pick the lock open. Hearing some shouting outside, then weapons being fired, he looked out a rather small window to see a person in a powered armorsuit blasting away at these "Space Pirates". Whoever it was, they were doing one hell of a job--the Pirates weren't expecting them and were caught off guard. Down they went. The armored person started to walk off, as though it was looking for something. Whoever it was, they found it--it had blown open a crate, and in that crate was the Kingdom Key.

A Heartless decided to show up and claw at big-armor-suit. They shot at it with a stream of light energy, killing the Heartless almost instantly. Afterward, big-armor-suit somehow rolled up into a ball, glowed for a bit, then went on its merry way at a high speed, the "Pirates" in hot pursuit.

* * *

Samus rolled up into Morph Ball form, and Boost Balled her way towards and consequentially through the Pirates' prison facility. She would have gone on foot if she did not have angry Space Pirates on her back, but this was much quicker--she lost the Pirates easily, since she took suck a twisty, turny route so as to shake them off. She stopped when she reached the cell the kid had been in. It was a basic jail cell, as the Pirates must have thought this "Keyblade master" was an idiot. Alas, the Keyblade master was a lot craftier than that--the door was wide open with the kid standing in the middle of the hall.

_Idiot, my ass._ Samus chuckled in her head.

"Seems I got here a bit late," Samus muttered, tossing the Keyblade to Sora. "I wanted to blast the door down."

Sora got a chance to look his "savior" in the face. It was a relatively feminine facial structure, well, as much as he could see through the visor, anyway.

"I see you've met the Heartless," Sora broke the rather short silence.

* * *

Kupo! I hope that's O.K. If not, I'll just do better next time!

**One Winged Kuja: **...What? I'm a moogle in the computer world, kupo, hence the pseudonym...


	4. A Duck, Dog and Cricket!

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

Wee! Glad to see people are reviewing, kupo! Anyway, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it.

On with the show, kupo!_

* * *

_

_-Chozo City Miranada, formerly Chozo Ruins-_

The Chozo race had long been extinct (save for the Ghosts)...or so the galaxy thought. Nay, the Ghosts had found ways to return themselves among the living once the Phazon corruption had disappeared.

A young, mortal Chozo rested out on a bench near the reconstructed Fountain at the capital city, Miranada. She would have been out on the Overworld admiring the wildlife there, but the Heartless warnings had grown high. She knew Samus had taken care of the Heartless there, being that she often had her ship's defenses set on what she called "anything that moves except Samus and her allies". Still, she could never be too careful.

The Chozo, named Emiko, was distracted from her thoughts when she saw a...duck, dog, and cricket walk by...talking, and wearing clothes? She wondered why this was, and decided to talk to them.

"Where the heck are we now? And where's Sora when we need him?" the duck was heard to say.

"Gawrsh, I dunno, Donald, but this place looks pretty friendly, ahyuck!"

So that's who the duck was. Donald.

"Well, while we're here, we should look for Sora, but for now, I'll write about this in my journal," the cricket spoke. "Goofy?"

"Oh, right, Jiminy. Uh-huh-huh-huh-hoow!"

Jiminy the cricket and Goofy the dog. _How peculiar!_ Emiko pondered.

_-Phendrana Drifts, Transport to Magmoor Caverns-_

Samus and Sora had finally arrived at the way out of this sub-zero place. Sora was shivering like mad, but Samus was alert, and ready for trouble like she always was.

"Now what?" Sora asked. "How does a person get up this thing? There's no button or anything..."

"You really are clueless..." Samus switched to her Scan Visor, and scanned a panel to the right of the elevator. A hologram appeared in the middle of the elevator.

"I just step into that hologram, and..." Samus did so, Sora right behind her. "Might want to watch your step."

"Wha-" Sora was cut off by the rapid drop of the elevator.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sora was alarmed at the drop.

"Shush up, it's not that bad," Samus scoffed. "At least _you _never had to fight an entire horde of Space Pirates, take down their Mother Brain, destroy an entire planet's poison, take out the Ing, fight an evil twin of yourself-"

"Actually, that last one I had to do," Sora retorted. "And _you _only seem to work on one world at a time, much less an entire solar system, have your world destroyed by Heartless, fight the leader of all Heartless to get the worlds restored-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Samus interrupted. "You've done your things and I've done mine."

"By the way, what were the Ing?"

Samus sighed. "They were a lot like the Heartless in the fact that they were comprised of darkness." She went on to explain her mission on Planet Aether, how she had defeated the Emperor Ing as well asher dark clone, and of her escape from Dark Aether, sending the dark clone of Aetherinto oblivion.

"Too bad I wasn't there. Those Ing wouldn't hold a candle to me and my friends!"

"Really..."

The elevator came to a halt. Sora noticed the intense heat, and realized where he was. "Aw, crud! It's this really hot place again...what was it called?"

"Magmoor Caverns. Here..."

Samus held out her palm. "Put your Keyblade's tip in my hand."

Sora did so, and Samus's Energy Transfer Module activated. His jacket and bodysuit changed colors, to an orange and red theme, rather than red and white.

Samus explained. "You've received a Varia Suit. I learned a while ago I could convert data into energy and vice-versa with the Energy Transfer Module I received from U-Mos of the Luminoth. In this case, I copied and converted my Varia Suit data into energy. You acquired it through your Keyblade."

"Yoo-moss? Luminoth?"

Samus mentally slapped herself. "I keep forgetting how naïve you are."

* * *

_-Miranada, Sunchamber-_

Emiko the Chozo girl had been following Donald, Goofy and Jiminy for a good hour or so. She'd taken to hiding from them in case they were hostile, but she soon tripped over a root, being her clumsy self.

All three turned around to see Emiko lying on the ground them. Donald gave a "Wak?" as Emiko got up and brushed herself off.

She saw the three staring at her and screeched, "Oh! I hope I haven't bothered you much! I just tripped on a stary root, you see, and-"

"Gawrsh, that's ok, miss," Goofy chuckled. "We were just lookin' for someone."

"Who, exactly?"

Donald spoke up. "You wouldn't happen to know Sora the Keyblade Master, would you?"

Emiko paused, then smiled. "I think I know who might be looking for them."

* * *

Kupoooo! I finished it off in half the time of the last one, kupo! R&R, kupo! 

**chaoskirina: **Thanks, kupo! Yes, maybe Dark Samus will show up later, kupo...hehehehe...

**The-Ultimate-Reader**: I suppose that is to be left to the imagination, kupo?


	5. Undefeated Heart

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

Yup, I said Riku and Kairi would show up later, so here they are, kupo.

And has anyone noticed my chapters have been getting progressively longer?

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Destiny Islands, Secret Place-_

_"Kairi! Remember what you said? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

A year since that day and Sora still had not returned...but Kairi knew better. Sora wouldn't break a promise like that even if it cost him his life.

Riku, who had recently returned to the island, took up position next to where Kairi was sitting-in front of the two drawings carved into the stone of Sora and Kairi.

"You really should get home."

Kairi spoke up, "You never told me how _you_ got home."

Riku went on to explain, "Well, just before the end of the incident at Castle Oblivion, I came across Sora, Donald, Goofy and another girl who was taking care of them. They were sleeping in some cocoon-like things."

"Another girl...?"

"Yeah, her name was Naminé. She didn't tell me exactly how it happened, but she said she was repairing his memories. Seems some jerk called Marluxia forced her to mess with Sora's memories, and she really screwed them up."

"Oh. Go on..."

"After that, some guy named DiZ asked me to choose between light and darkness, and I chose the middle road. I followed what was in my heart, and that's how I managed to get back."

Kairi was still silent. She looked at the paopu fruits she and Sora had drawn, and got an idea.

"I wonder if that would work for me...Hey, Riku."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any gummi?"

Riku scowled. "If you're thinking of using a gummi ship, forget it, there's no way we could get enough gummi blocks."

As they headed out of the Secret Place, Kairi decided to bring up the idea: "What about King Mickey? He could project an image of himself to Traverse Town and ask Cid to build us a ship, couldn't he?"

Riku was surprised that Kairi knew Mickey could do that. Nonetheless, he replied, "You know...I never thought of that. I think he's at the paopu island...let's give it a shot!"

"But where will we launch?"

"I think the seashore is fine!"

"Hu huh! I heard my name!" Mickey called from the paopu island. "What's up?"

"Well...could we get you to do us a favor?" Riku inquired.

* * *

_-Traverse Town, 1st District, Outside Synthesis Shop-_

"Kupo, kupkup, kupopo..."

A moogle was walking back home after a long day's work. He happened upon a small fuzzy ball of light materialize in front of him. It formed into an image of...

"Your Majesty, kupo!" the moogle squeaked. "What brings you here, kupo?"

"Chiran...go and get Cid for me, would ya, please?"

The moogle named Chiran obliged with a cheery "Kupo!", and returned not forty seconds later with Cid behind him.

"Well, if it ain't King Mickey!" Cid greeted in his usual manner. "Need a ship repair or somethin'?"

"No, not this time. I need a new ship this time around."

"What's the occasion?"

"Kairi wants to go across the worlds and find Sora, so me, her and Riku agreed to have a new ship built for the trip..."

"Okay...standard model?"

"Yep. Thanks, Cid!" Mickey responded. "But who'll pilot it there?"

"Tell ya what...I'll have Chiran go. He's a fairly good pilot, despite his size..."

"Kupo! I heard that, kupo!"

Cid wasted no time in building the new ship, using what was referred to as the "Kingdom" model, the standard for gummi ships. It was finished in just one day, and was immediately deployed to the Destiny Islands with Chiran the moogle as its pilot.

* * *

_-Destiny Islands, Seashore-_

"Ready to go, Kairi? Chiran can't wait forever, you know."

Kairi took a deep breath, and exhaled. She hollered, "Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Then let's go..." Riku sighed. "Our first stop is Traverse Town. We need to get you some self-defense..."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kairi slipped out a small dagger she had tucked away in a hidden sheath on her belt. Riku was amazed, as was Mickey.

"Since when did you get that?" Mickey inquired.

Kairi had no time to explain when Chiran emerged. "Kupokupo! My new radar is picking up the Keyblade's energy on a world called Tallon IV, kupo!"

"Then let's blow this joint!" Riku called. "Let's go!"

* * *

_-Miranada, Transport to Magmoor Caverns-_

Magmoor Caverns and a few teams of Heartless later, Sora and Samus had finally returned to the surface of Tallon IV. Sora had been relatively cool thanks to the new suit Samus had managed to give him, and was ready for anything else.

"So what's special about this place's climate?" Sora joked, after going through Phendrana Drifts and Magmoor Caverns, you'd kind of expect it from him.

"Nothing." Samus replied. "This is Miranada, the home city of my friends, the Chozo. They should be able to help you find your friends. The Chozo are a peace-loving race, who adore life and everything about it. I grew up with them after the Space Pirates took everything away from me...I still hate them to this day."

"Ah...I see your point."

"..." Samus was silent. She really didn't like talking about this.

* * *

Kupooo...I think this was alright, no? R&R, kupo! 

**The Used And Fallen:** Thanks, kupo! Glad you like the story!


	6. A Familiar Foe

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

Kupo...Not much to say this time around! I just have a...lack of sugar, shall we say. I need my sugar, kupo...

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Somewhere near Tallon IV-_

"Kupokupokupo! We're landing soon, kupo!" Chiran Mogki called from his pilot's seat. "Better be careful down there, kupo...There's Heartless down there, kupo!"

Kairi drew her dagger, Riku his Soul Eater, Mickey his Keyblade. "Thanks for the warning." Mickey replied.

"Entering the atmosphere now, kupo..."

_-Tallon Overworld, Landing Site-_

A Zoomer was munching away at some Tangle Weed growing near the small pond at the edge of the Landing Site. It heard a small rumbling, that got louder and louder, until it saw a ship come near. The Zoomer ran off, terrified, and the gummi ship landed near the pond where the Zoomer had been.

Kairi was the first one out. Noticing the other ship there, she asked, "Who's ship is that...?"

Chiran replied: "Might as well not worry for now, kupo." Kairi sighed.

She jumped down from the ship, and ran over to the first door she saw-without a clue how to open it.

She learned how the second a deadly blue beam was quickly deflected onto it by Riku's Soul Eater.

Turning around, she saw a dark figure with a cannon on its right arm aim at them again.

* * *

_-Miranada, Main Plaza-_

Samus caught a look at something that had just popped up on her visor. It read:

_Dark biosign detected. Identified as: Dark Samus  
__Location: Tallon Overworld-Landing Site  
__Other biosigns: Human, Moogle_

Samus's eyes widened. "No..."

Sora queried, "What's wrong?"

"We have to get to my ship. Now." Samus said softly. "Amazing...she must have cut out the ship's auto-defense..."

"Huh?" Sora barely got out more than a peep as he was whisked off by Samus to the Overworld.

_-Tallon Overworld, Landing Site-_

"Wh-who are you?" Riku shouted at the armored figure, who bore the Heartless insignia on its chest.

"My name is not important..." it said coldly, in a chilling voice.

It readied its arm cannon when a metallic voice spoke, coming from across the site.

"Funny seeing you here, Dark Hunter. With the Heartless, no doubt!"

Dark Samus growled, "Go, Light Hunter, or your life will be mine as well as your pathetic friend's..."

"Maybe we don't want to. Besides, it's my job to take down anyone who bears the Heartless crest. How do you think I came to have this Keyblade?"

Samus and Sora had slipped up to a ledge near Samus's ship. Samus had a Super Missile ready to fire, and Sora had his Keyblade drawn and ready.

"Sora!" Kairi screeched. She didn't say much else, since Dark Samus had started in by firing a shrapnel beam of Phazon, and Riku had pulled her back to the gummi ship.

Samus went one way, Sora the other - the beam missed. Samus retaliated by sending a Super Missile at Dark Samus, and Sora used the mystic skill known as Strike Raid.

Dark Samus may have dodged the Strike Raid, but the Super Missile homed in on her, blasting her right in that Heartless crest-but she recovered easily.

Leaping up, Dark Samus charged, then launched herself at Samus in a Shinespark. Samus just managed to evade it, but was grazed a bit.

Riku then joined the fight by casting a Firaga spell at Dark Samus, who created a Phazon shield to block it. She then rendered herself invisible. Sora and Riku were clueless as to where she went, but Samus switched to her Dark Visor to locate her, then blasted her with the powerful Annihilator Beam, which, like the Super Missile, homed in on its target.

Dark Samus became visible again, rolled up into a Morph Ball, then rocketed around the site, sending Sora to the ground, while Samus performed a Space Jump, and Riku simply used a golf swing with his Soul Eater.

Ditching the Morph Ball form, Dark Samus charged her beam, then fired it at...

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed.

* * *

Yee-haw! Luff the cliffhanger, kupo. And I have sugar again! 

**chaoskirina: **OR DO YOU?

Now, if I may dust off an old classic, kupo...

See you next mission!


	7. Dark Deeds and Zoomer Flees

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

Kupo…Sorry this one's so late. Writer's block, if you will.

Oh, and all flames will be used to make s'mores, kupo.

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Tallon Overworld, Landing Site-_

The shot meant for Kairi….never did hit its mark. Rather, it was absorbed.

Kairi opened her eyes, which she had shut in fright, to find a red and gold blur in front of her.

Samus had had her Charge Beam going when Dark Samus had fired the scattershot Phazon Beam, which drew the bullets toward the charge held by Samus, infusing the beam with Phazon. Samus was also using her Speed Booster, which quickly got her around to Dark Samus's back, in which she let the Phazon-charged beam fly—right on its target.

Dark Samus screeched in pain. "Damn you…we'll finish this later, Light Hunter."

She proceeded to dissipate into small, blue-glowing Phazon particles, which hovered for a bit, then all of them shifted gears and sped off toward the old Phazon Mines.

Sora proceeded to chase them, but was stopped by Samus. "Don't. You can't fly."

* * *

_-Miranada, Sun Pool, formerly Chozo Ruins, Sunchamber-_

Night had fallen. All that was living had gone to their respective homes or the inn, and was peacefully sleeping…except one.

Samus, clad in just her blue bodysuit, was sitting outside at the edge of the Sun Pool (which, needless to say, smelled a lot better now that the corpse of the plant-creature Flaaghra was gone), as she could not sleep. She looked up at the beautiful, giant red rose the Chozo had planted where Flaaghra had been. She smirked. _Stupid plant. I'll bet anything the water was toxic because it kept p_

The Chozo Ghost Hikaru had materialized behind Samus, interrupting the woman's thoughts. "Something wrong, Hatchling?"

Samus didn't even flinch. "I thought I destroyed my copy back on Dark Aether…how has she returned? I know the Ing Horde was utterly destroyed, but why not her? It makes no sense…Perhaps she was recreated by the Heartless?"

"It is a good theory," Hikaru pondered, "but it doesn't explain her source of Phazon."

Samus couldn't think of any reason Dark Samus had a Phazon source again. She got up, and, a plan formulating in her mind, said simply, "I'll be back tomorrow..."

* * *

_-Phazon Mines?-_

The Phazon Mines…Here, it could sleep, revived, surrounded by the Phazon the Space Pirates had left over. Here, there was no resistance, for nothing could stand up to the radiation for long. Here, it was at peace.

The dark creature woke, looking upwards at its ally's return. The Phazon particles merged, and Dark Samus took form once again. The dark creature spoke, in its native language.

"(_You have returned.)_"

Dark Samus replied, also using the strange language. "(_What of it?)_"

"(_I was expecting better of you. You could have taken them if you had done what I showed you_)"

"(_I know that, damn you. She did the absorb-trick again!_)"

"(_Hmm. I wonder, how she does that. And of the Keyblade?_)"

"(_Still in the boy's possession._)"

"(_Crap. We need that Keyblade, or else he will destroy us!_)"

"(_I know that. And you know that I need more Phazon to do this. My weaponry will not work without it!_)"

"(_Then go get it. Nothing's stopping you. Shall I send some Ing for backup?_)"

Dark Samus scoffed. (_You were. Yes, I will take two Warrior Ing with me._)"

The beast stood, and stepped (or rather, stomped) out to where Dark Samus could see its face, as it summoned the two Ing. "(_Just don't screw up,_)" growled the Emperor Ing, reborn.

_-Tallon Overworld, Landing Site-_

The Zoomer that had been eating the Tangle Weeds had come back out, along with one of its Geemer buddies. This time they were eating the bugs living in the grass. The Geemer purred something to the Zoomer, and the Zoomer came to see what was going on. Once again the Zoomer, as well as the Geemer, fled screaming screeches and purrs, which may or may not have been curses or death threats, as Samus came through, in full armor, using her Speed Booster—she was running a tight schedule for the plan she had drawn up, and could not be held down. She stopped at her ship for a reload, this she could make time for.

As she stepped off the ship, her visor's display brought up a message.

**Incoming scan data!  
****Large amounts of Phazon ore left behind by the Space Pirates located in Phazon Mines area.  
****Ing/Heartless biosigns also present.  
****Locate Phazon and biosigns.**

Great. Just fing _great_. As she had expected, the Ing had returned. Lucky her she was still near her ship…She would head for Planet Aether, alone. Hopefully, she could get the Chozo some backup from the Luminoth.

* * *

Nothing to say here, kupo. Not this time, at least.

See you next mission!


	8. So THAT'S why it was called Metroid!

**KINGDOM HEARTS: This World Tallon**

by RedMageMoogle

...Kupoooo...Hiatus is not fun, kupo! But I'm back on top of this, so hold on, kupo!

On with the show, kupo!

* * *

_-Miranada, Inn-_

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Sora hated alarm clocks. He had to admit, they were useful, but oh so very annoying. Ah hell, he figured they had to be to wake someone up.

It woke up the others as well, for he could hear Riku grumbling, Mickey yawning, Donald, Goofy, and Emiko snoring, Kairi getting out of bed…Wait, where was Samus?

"Sammmmmmusssss?" Sora yawned.

He looked over to Samus's bed. It looked as if it had never been slept in, with a note on the pillow. Snapping fully awake, Sora quickly read it as Emiko woke up.

_All of you,_

_I have traveled to Planet Aether by the time you read this. Apparently, there is a Heartless conspiracy going on in the Phazon Mines, as well as Ing activity. (The Ing are similar to the Heartless.) I will return the morning this message is received with those who are more familiar with the Ing than I: the Luminoth race._

It was simply signed "Aran" with her custom S-logo.

Riku came up to Sora. "Whassat?" he said groggily.

"Something from Samus." Sora handed the note to Riku.

_-Great Temple, Energy Controller-_

On Tallon IV, it may have been morning, but here on Planet Aether it was well into the night.

The Luminoth Sentinel U-Mos could not sleep. Hence, he sat in the Energy Controller's room, being that the planetary energy, also called the "Light of Aether", comforted him.

He looked up to see a ship passing by, but stood up when it turned and came toward Aether. He recognized the shape of that ship…

_You're back, _he thought with a smile.

* * *

_-Temple Grounds, GFMC Compound-_

At first glance, one would think that the Galactic Federation was using this area, and all the troopers were asleep. Alas, such was not the case—all the Federation troopers had been killed long ago by the darkling Splinter swarm, some of the troopers possessed by the darklings. This, however, was now a thing of the past, being that Dark Aether, the ugly, dimensional copy of Aether, had ultimately fallen at Samus's hand. The _GFS Tyr_, the starship the troopers had used to get to Aether, had been removed, giving Samus more clearance to land, rather than the place she had landed before.

On came the descent. As she passed the planet's stratosphere, Samus set Phoenix Flame's onboard computer to auto-pilot, then entered the elevator shaft. She was already in her Varia Suit, so she didn't care to go to the bed quarters for it.

Her ship landed on the spot where the _Tyr_ had been. Up went the elevator. The hatch opened, and Samus rose up. She hit a few buttons on the side of her Arm Cannon, and did her trademark somersault-jump off the ship, where an unfamiliar Luminoth greeted her…

"Might I ask your name?" Samus inquired. The Luminoth bowed his head.

"Welcome, Champion Samus Aran. I am S-Kul, a relative of the fallen warrior A-Kul. Our Sentinel U-Mos wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

Samus already knew her way around Aether, but obliged him anyways.

* * *

_-Tallon Overworld, Landing Site-_

Yes, the same Zoomer was back, this time taking care to keep an eye out for anything that might pose a nuisance to it like that big armored person or the boy with a giant key. Maybe this time, things would be better.

The poor Zoomer. It just wasn't its week. Sora and the rest of the team had come through the blue door running all of a sudden, and once again the Zoomer fled screeching and purring curses and death threats in its own animal language, and even raised a foot and shook it like one would shake their fist at something.

Aside from that, Sora complained, "Gee, nice of her to just run off like that!"

Riku opened his mouth to say, "Ah, shut it, Sora" but was interrupted by something up on one of the rocky outcroppings. "What the--"

Sora's outburst may have woken it up. It rose, a gelatinous creature, which had greenish, transparent skin, its red nuclei visible, with four pincers protruding from the bottom, two large ones in the back and two in the front. It clacked them together with a **skrEEEEee!** and shot at them, ready to strike…

Emiko squealed, "M…Metroid!"

"Huh?" Kairi inquired, then turned to find Sora, Donald and Goofy locked in combat with it.

Goofy managed to block the Metroid's attack with his Knight's Shield, but that just made it angrier. Time and time again the Metroid would launch itself at someone, who would take a few good swings at it, all of which only lightly damaged it. Donald tried casting a Firaga spell, but the Metroid only used the magical energy to enlarge itself-it was resistant to heat. Why wasn't Samus around?

Emiko squealed again, "Freeze it!"

Donald took this as advice, so he cast a Blizzard spell--low level, to see the effect. The Metroid couldn't block this, and was frozen in place—it fell, and sort of bounced to Riku's feet, who took it upon himself to give it a downward stab with his devil-wing Soul Eater—shattering the large parasite.

"Wonder what set it off," Riku said sarcastically.

* * *

Nothing to say here, kupo...

See you next mission!


End file.
